19
by Lucia991
Summary: Bella tenía tres reglas, que seguía religiosamente. Pero desde que lo había conocido a él, las había roto a todas. AU


**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes no me pertencen**

**Hola a todos!!**

**Aqui les traigo algo que mi malvada mente ideó!! Espero que les guste!!**

**Me dejan su opinion????**

**Por fisss!!!**

**UN beso,**

**LU****

* * *

**

**19**

Estaba recostado observándola, nuevamente se iba. Esta era la tercera vez en la semana que se habían encontrado en esa habitación, en ese motel. Él se había prometido muchas veces no dejarla ir, pero nuevamente había fallado. "Ella no quiere ayuda" se repetía una y otra vez, para calmar la culpa y angustia que lo embargaba.

Ella se colocó su abrigo y le dedicó una última mirada. Sin encontrar alguna excusa para quedarse salió por la puerta de la habitación 19. Recién cuando llegó a la parada del colectivo se permitió sentir y llorar. El autobús llegó y ella no tuvo más opción que tomarlo para regresar a su vida, a su tortura personal.

Edward, aún desnudo y tirado en la cama, recordaba cada palabra que Bella le había dicho esa tarde. No es que hubiesen hablado mucho, ella nunca quería platicar, pero una de las pocas cosas que había dicho se le quedó grabada en la mente: "Vivo para dos cosas" Él tenía claro que una de esas cosas era su pequeña hija, Nessie, fruto del miserable matrimonio que mantenía con James; pero no sabía cual era la otra. Realmente no se le ocurría qué podía ser, él poco sabía sobre ella. Tenías más suposiciones que certezas.

Bella tomó aire y entró a su casa. El ruido del televisor de la sala le indicó que James estaba en casa, pidió a Dios que hoy no estuviese bebido, pero sus plegarias no llegaron a tiempo porque tropezó con una botella rota. Su mente voló a su pequeña, ¿Estaría ella bien? Intentó subir las escaleras sin ser vista por su marido, pero nuevamente el mundo parecía en su contra. La madera del primer escalón crujió bajo su pie y en menos de un segundo James apreció a su lado. Estaba totalmente borracho, tenía la pupilas dilatadas y el olor a alcohol se distinguía con claridad.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –Le preguntó zamarreándola -¡Te pregunté algo! –Le gritó al ver que ella no contestaba.

-Estuve trabajando... ¿Dónde esta Reneesme? –Le contestó temerosa.

-¡Esa niña lloró toda la tarde! –Gritó aún más enfadado, acto seguido empujó a Bella contra el aparador del living -¿Traes plata?

Bella le entregó un sobre y salió corriendo mientras él contaba la cantidad. Subió lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron y entró a la habitación de su ángel. Su pequeña estaba dormida, rodeada de sus peluches, parecía tan tranquila.

Luego de tomar un baño Edward se cambió y se dirigió a su casa, donde lo esperaba su esposa. Él nunca había considerado la posibilidad de engañarla, y realmente había creído amarla, pero todo eso quedó sin sentido cuando Bella apareció en su mundo. Recordaba a la perfección el día que ella había llegado a la sala de urgencias toda golpeada, tan vulnerable, delicada como una flor, frágil como el cristal. Simplemente perfecta.

-Llegas tarde –Observó Tanya, la mujer que la sociedad conocía como suya.

-Mucho trabajo –Mintió, como de costumbre.

Tanya dejó pasar la mentira de su marido. Ella misma había llamado al hospital y la secretaria de Edward le había informado que hoy había salido temprano, lo mismo que los últimos tres días. En realidad, lo mismo que siempre. Tanya era conciente que su marido la engañaba, no sabía con quien y no sabía si era una relación amorosa o era simplemente sexo, pero no quería enfrentar la situación. Ella lo amaba y no sería quien terminase la relación.

Bella se aseguró que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave y se recostó junto a su bebé. Odiaba tener que dejarla todos los días con ese miserable, odiaba su vida, más no podía hacer otra cosa. Ella vivía única y exclusivamente para ella y para él. Recordó su encuentro de esa tarde, cada vez era más conciente de que había roto todas sus reglas. Se había enamorado de un cliente, bueno en realidad de su único cliente.

Ello no era una prostituta, bueno ahora se podía decir que sí. Originalmente siempre trabajó como empleada doméstica, pero el dinero no le alcanzaba, no cuando su marido se lo quitaba todo y se lo gastaba en bebida y en sus vicios. Su hija tenía necesidades y ella ya no podía encontrar más trabajo, no tenía suficiente tiempo y la paga no le alcanzaba ni siquiera para comprarle comida a Nessie. Así cayó en lo que hacía ahora. A parte de Edward tuvo solo cinco cliente, luego de su primer encuentro él le prometió pagarle un sueldo fijo, realmente alto y hasta excesivo, si solo se acostaba con él. En ese momento la idea le pareció espeluznante, y hasta se asustó de aquel sujeto, pero poco a poco comenzó a conocer a Edward y sin quererlo se enamoró de él. No estaba con él por el dinero, ya no más, pero por más que quisiera no podía dejar de aceptarlo ese dinero mantenía a su hija. El dinero que ella ganaba limpiando casas se lo llevaba todo James, así que la generosa paga de Edward las mantenía a ella y a su pequeña.

Edward miraba a su esposa mientras ella le preparaba la cena. Muchas veces pensó en decirle la verdad, pero nunca se había atrevido. Era un cobarde, no se atrevía a dejar a su mujer y no se atrevía a luchar por Bella. No encontraba el sentido de destrozar a Tanya cuando Bella tal vez nunca le correspondiese. La mujer que le robó el corazón tenía una vida totalmente diferente a la de él, Isabella vendía su propio cuerpo por su hija. Un sacrificio, así lo veía Edward, y por el maldito dinero era que no se atrevía a cruzar la línea y confesarle sus sentimientos. Ella parecía quererlo, pero tranquilamente podría ser una buena artista, él temía que ella solo quisiese estar con él por la necesidad de la plata. Edward le pagaría el doble con tal de que dejara a su marido y se fuese con él, pero estaba segura que ella no aceptaría. Bella tenía que cuidar de su pequeña, y no podría soportar tanta presión.

-¿En qué piensas, cielo? –Le preguntó Tanya con dulzura.

-En el trabajo... –Ella comprendió. Tanya había obtenido una nueva definición para trabajo: Amante.

Le dolía como un puñal en su corazón que él estuviese pensando en ella. Había pasado toda la tarde con su amante y aún así no podía sacársela de la cabeza. En un principio cuando él llegaba, luego de haber estado con la otra, le hacía el amor. Tanya comprendía que era por culpa, pero eso ya no sucedía más, estaba segura que ahora la culpa la sentía cuando por algunas de esas casualidades la tocaba a ella.

Edward seguía meditando sobre las posibilidades que tenía y sobre como podría ayudar a Bella. Para empezar tenía que lograr sacarle más información, no a modo de detective privado, sino para saber con exactitud a qué se tenía que enfrentar todos los días y así poder idear un plan para rescatarla de sus problemas. Escuchaba sus propios pensamientos y sentía un estúpido, estaba seguro que ni en mil años lograría comprender a la perfección por todo lo que la mujer de sus sueños pasaba. Él siempre lo había tenido todo: una familia perfecta, amigos incondicionales, todos los lujos, dinero en cantidad y sin embargo ahora se sentía vacío sin saber como ayudar a aquella santa.

...

Antes de entrar miró el número 19 que colgaba de la puerta, tal como siempre lo hacía golpeo una vez para avisar que entraba y luego lo hizo. La habitación estaba en penumbras y él no estaba, eso llamó su atención, desde que había estado con él por primera vez Edward siempre había llegado primero. Se sentó en la cama sin saber que hacer. Hoy no esperaba verlo, por lo general los viernes no se veían, por eso también le resultó extraño que él le enviara un mensaje pidiéndole que asista a su habitación.

Edward manejaba a toda prisa por las calles de Seatle, se había retrasado más de lo normal, pero merecía la pena. Hoy, como nunca lo había hecho, le llevaba un regalo a Bella. Sabía que si era para ella lo rechazaría, por lo que le había comprado lo único que sabía que no podría negarse a recibir: Un regalo para Reneesme, bueno varios regalos para Reneesme. Un poco de ropa y algunos juguetes didácticos era lo que llevaba en la cajuela del auto, nunca había entrado a tiendas para niños y esa realidad lo golpeó fuerte. Él estaba enamorado de una madre, y si quería realmente que las cosas funcionasen tendría que comenzar a entender lo que conllevaba criar a una niña.

-Hola –Dijo cuando por fin atravesó la puerta del paraíso, ella ya lo estaba esperando.

-Hola -Le contestó Bella, controlando sus palabras, no podía permitir que él supiese que ella lo amaba, no podía permitirse perder este trabajo, y eso era exactamente lo que sucedería si ella le decía la verdad. Él pagaba por sexo y no por el amor de una mujer maltratada y con serios problemas.

-Te traje unos regalos –Dijo Edward sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando notó un gran cardenal en su rostro: otro golpe del sinvergüenza.

-No, gracias –Lo rechazó Bella cuando él le extendió las bolsas.

-Son para Nessie... –La expresión de ella era indescifrable, y Edward estaba segura que ella así lo quería -¿Algún día la podré conocer? –Sabía cual sería su respuesta, pero con algo tenía que iniciar su conversación.

-Gracias por los regalos, realmente te lo agradezco –Dijo con sinceridad –Y lo lamento, pero no, no puedes conocerla. La quiero lejos de todo.

-Ella es tu vida, ¿Verdad?

...

Ese fue el primer día que Bella no volvió llorando a su casa. En vez de tener sexo con él, se había quedado conversando toda la tarde. Había roto otra regla más: No contar nada sobre su vida, pero no le importó. No había hablado sobre ella, ni siquiera había hablado sobre su hija específicamente, solo había contado todo el amor que sentía por su pequeña angelito. Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos le importasen a alguien más, pero esa tarde Edward realmente escuchó atento cada detalle que ella decía. Él le había hecho muchas preguntas y si bien Bella no contestó todas, lo hizo en su mayoría. Se sentía rara, hacía tiempo que no experimentaba sensaciones como las que sentía en ese momento, ya ni sabía distinguir de que se trataba, solo sabía que se sentía de maravillas.

Edward llegó a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba contento. Saludó a su esposa y por una vez no se molestó en mentirle. "Fui a tomar algo" Le dijo cuando ella preguntó por su tardanza. Tanya sin poder ocultarlo salió corriendo al baño, donde se dedicó a llorar. No tenía que ser una genio para darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado, de que la relación de su esposo con su amante había avanzado. Hacía meses que no veía a Edward tan contento y entre todas sus emociones hasta se sintió mal por no dejar a Edward en libertad.

Edward se recostó a leer un libro, pero realmente no prestaba atención a lo que leía, su mente solo se concentraba en la maravillosa tarde que había pasado junto a Bella. Los regalos habían sido una buena idea, y tal como se lo había imaginado conversar con ella era mejor que hacer el amor. No que el sexo fuese malo, porque era estupendo, pero luego de conocerla un poco más podía hacerse más idea de cómo era ella en realidad. _Perfecta_ pensó.

...

-Hola –Lo saludó alegre Bella.

-Hola –Contestó con una sonrisa Edward.

Él la estaba esperando, como siempre, en el cuarto 19. Hoy le había traído unos libros que le había prometido el día anterior. Habían estado hablando sobre la educación y Bella le había confesado que le faltaban algunas materias para recibirse de enfermera. Edward no podía estar más sorprendido, él era médico y nunca sospecho que detrás de esa mujer sufrida se encontraba una chica estudiosa, porque eso era lo que había descubierto él. Bella era una caja de sorpresas, y cada día se deleitaba descubriendo una nueva.

Bella contempló los libros con admiración. Si bien ella había estudiado antes de casarse, nunca había tenido plata para comprarse los libros, eran muy caros y por eso siempre recurrió a la biblioteca. El día anterior había hablado con Edward sobre su carrera, casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba la medicina. Recordaba a la perfección que ya estaba por finalizar cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. La primera reacción de su prometido fue pedirle una cita para que abortara, pero luego de extensas discusiones habían decidido adelantar el casamiento y tener a la bebé. En ese tiempo ella realmente pensó que su vida sería perfecta. James tenía un buen trabajo y podría mantenerla a ella y a su bebé sin ningún problema, Bella podría terminar su carrera cuando la bebé creciera un poco y todos serían felices. ¡Que equivocada había estado!

Los amantes se enfrascaron en una de sus extensas conversaciones, ambos eran conciente del cambio de su relación pero ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba por temor a que terminase. Aún tenían sexo o mejor dicho hacían el amor, pero eso solo era la unión perfecta de sus sentimientos, era el momento donde ya no se guardaban ningún sentimiento y se decían todo lo que querían con sus cuerpos.

...

El tiempo pasaba y ellos se dedicaban a amarse. Bella vivía para su hija y para Edward, él vivía para ella, únicamente para ella. Eran uno sin saberlo, eran la perfección sin quererlo. Dentro de las cuatro paredes que sostenían al cuarto número 19 eran todo. Eran dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, dos cuerpos celestiales en un mundo terrenal, vivían por el otro.

Ninguno lo había dicho directamente, pero cada uno sabía y se sentía amado por el otro. El dinero ya no importaba, Edward lo veía como si estuviese manteniendo a su esposa y a su hija, y Bella lo consideraba un préstamo de su amado. Estaban decididos a dejar a sus respectivas parejas. Tanya no sería un problema, Edward estaba seguro de que ella ya lo sabía y que estaba esperando que él terminase todo, el problema era James. ÉL no dejaría que Bella se fuese y que se llevara a su hija con tanta facilidad, él no las quería, no, pero tampoco quería que las tuviese otro. Para él Nessie y Bella eran de su propiedad.

-Tengo miedo –Le confesó Bella. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, su oído pegado al torso de Edward le permitía escuchar sus fuertes latidos.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo –Contestó Edward.

Él estaba seguro de si mismo, nunca había dudado que podría acabar con James, su único temor era que Bella lo rechazara y eso claramente no había ocurrido. Edward tenía mucho poder, no solo tenía dinero en cantidad, sino que también tenía muy buenos contactos, pero él prefería no tener que recurrir a eso. Esperaba poder solucionar todo directamente con James, las ganas de pegarle y de devolverle cada uno de lo golpes que el miserable la había dado a Bella eran mayores al deseo de ponerlo tras las rejas. Primero se vengaría como un hombre y luego lo borraría de su camino.

Cientos de tardes pasaron juntos, encerrados en su habitación. Algunas tardes, cuando estaban seguros de no correr ningún riesgo se escapaban a algún parque junto con Nessie. Se veían como una familia, pero aún les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. La parte más dura estaba por comenzar.

...

Tanya lloraba descontroladamente, lo que ella sabía que iba a ocurrir había ocurrido. Su esposo por fin le había confesado todo y ahora en sus manos tenía los papeles del divorcio. Cuando comenzó a salir con él en la universidad nunca se imaginó que todo acabaría de este modo. Ella siempre había soñado con ser una princesa, y cuando conoció a Edward supo que él era un príncipe, lastima que no fuese el suyo.

Edward paseaba de un lado al otro por el living, no podía actuar con indiferencia hacia su esposa, verla llorando y hecha una pena no era lo que él quería, nunca quiso hacerle daño, pero las cosas eran de una manera. Le partía el corazón verla tan mal, pero dentro suyo estaba sonriendo, este era un paso más para poder estar libremente con Bella. Deseaba que su esposa firmase los benditos papeles de una buena vez por todas, tenía que seguir adelante. Hoy terminaría todo.

Bella estaba encerrada en la habitación junto a su hija, su pequeña estaba más grande y madura, Nessie intuía que algo estaba por suceder. Bella estaba preocupada, hoy se resolvería o terminaría todo. Edward estaría en esos momentos firmando los papeles de su divorcio y luego vendría por ella. Ya tenía sus maletas preparadas, poco a poco las había ido realizando mientras James salía de la casa, no podía arriesgarse a que él los descubriese.

Reneesme estaba inquieta, y Bella se preguntaba a cada minuto si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella quería lo mejor para su hija y siempre había estado segura que estar junto a su padre no era lo mejor, pero ahora, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar todo tenía sus dudas. James podría ser la peor persona que ella conociera, pero seguía siendo el padre de su hija. Él le había dado lo más importante de su vida.

-¿¡Quién es!? –Gritó James desde abajo cuando el timbre sonó. Bella, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, subió el volumen del televisor y tapó los oídos de su pequeña. Nessie no tenía por qué saber cuanta maldad había en este mundo.

Si Edward había tocado el timbre, lo había hecho simplemente para alertar a Bella. Tenía ansias... ansias de golpear. Quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio, quería que él maldito cayera inconsciente, solo luego llamaría a la policía para que esta hiciera su trabajo.

...

Edward besó a su mujer y salió rumbo al trabajo. Mientras manejaba por las alborotadas calles de la ciudad se puso a pensar en como su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, o tal vez fue mucho. Él no sabía con exactitud cuantas tardes habían compartido juntos, eran muchísimas pero a él le parecían insuficiente. Por eso el día anterior se había desviado de su camino para pasar por una joyería. Hoy a la noche le pediría matrimonio a Bella.

Bella estaba en su nueva casa haciendo la limpieza, aún no podía creer que Edward fuese su novio y que Reneesme tuviese todo lo que ella siempre soñó. Su vida era perfecta, James estaba en la cárcel por maltrato y ella era feliz junto a Edward y a su pequeña. Se había mudado a la casa de él, y eso le resultaba un poco incomodo, ella no podía olvidarse que Edward había vivido en ese lugar con su ex-esposa, pero a pesar de eso ella estaba maravillada con el hermoso hogar que ahora tenía.

-Mami... ¿Cuándo vuelve Eddi? –Le pregunté Nessie a su madre al comprobar que el hombre que ahora ocupaba el lugar de su padre se había ido –¡Me prometió llevarme a lo de la tía Aly!

-Y lo hará cuando vuelva de trabajar –Le aseguró su madre –Ahora ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar al patio?

Madre e hija pasaron la tarde jugando y divirtiéndose de lo lindo en el jardín. Era una hermosa tarde otoñal, mucho más linda de la que, cinco años atrás, hizo a Bella conocer a Edward. Si, hoy era una especie de aniversario para ellos. Tal vez no se hubiesen conocido en las mejores condiciones, o no hubiesen empezado del mejor modo, pero lo habían hecho y eso era algo que celebrar. Por eso Edward le había prometido a Bella levarla a cenar, y por eso dejarían a Nessie en la casa de la hermana de Edward para pasar una velada romántica, solo ellos.

Edward estaba ansioso, solo le quedaban un par de pacientes por atender y luego se podría ir a casa para salir con su amada. Lo había arreglado todo, primero irían a cenar a un hermoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad y luego irían a su motel, irían a su viejo cuarto, al número 19 del Motel Las Rosas, dónde su amor se había iniciado y dónde su relación creció hasta convertirse en lo que hoy era.

Nessie jugaba en la bañadera, ahora que tenían una, para ella el baño era la mejor parte del día. Solía hacer que su madre la dejara mucho tiempo y ahí jugaba con sus barbies y sus muñecas. Pero hoy notaba que su mami estaba un poco apurada, ella no quería salir tan pronto, pero cuando Bella le dijo que tenía que prepararse para ir a lo de su tía salió corriendo. Su tía, la mejor del mundo, le cumplía todos sus deseos.

Bella vistió a su pequeña con un hermoso vestido rosa, secó su pelo y preparó su mochila. Hoy, por primera vez en su vida, se quedaría a dormir en la casa de otra persona. Dormir en camas separadas había sido un gran cambio, mientras su matrimonió con James duró, Bella dormía todas las noches con su bebé, tenía temor a que algo le sucediese. Por eso le había costado a Reneesme el cambio, ella no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sin su madre, pero poco a poco lo había logrado y ya casi nunca se pasaba a la cama de sus padres. Porque ahora Edward era su padre, el padre que nunca tuvo.

-Hasta mañana Dr. Cullen –Lo saludó la recepcionista cuando ya estaba saliendo.

-Hasta Mañana Irina –Contestó él.

Subió a su auto y manejó de regreso a su hogar. Ahí no se demoró mucho, ya se había cambiado en el hospital, por lo que solo pasó a buscar a su mujer y as u hija. Dejaron a Nessie en la casa de su hermana y se dispusieron a pasar una noche juntos, a demostrarse cuanto se amaban una vez más.

...

Tenía el titulo en su mano y no lo podía creer. ¡Por fin había terminado su carrera! Su vida no podía ser más perfecta, ahora era la señora Cullen y hasta tenía un titulo. Su pequeña hija ya estaba en la escuela primaria, en segundo grado para ser más exactos y ahora ella también era una Cullen. Luego de que James muriera en una riña en la cárcel, y de unos tediosos trámites había logrado que Edward pudiese adoptarla.

Edward miraba su esposa, había venido junto a su hija al hospital para mostrarle su titulo, él no podía estar más feliz y más orgulloso. Sus dos princesas estaban hermosas y tenían una sonrisa radiante. Le pidió a su secretaria que le despejara unos momentos su horario para poder ir a tomar algo con sus ángeles. Irina, tan amable como siempre, hizo todo lo posible y le dijo que tenía una hora libre.

La pasaron riendo y bromeando hasta que su pequeña niña, pues si bien había crecido para ellos seguía siendo su bebé, se quejó de dolor de panza. Ambos eran profesionales, y ambos habían estudiado en el campo de la medicina por lo que rápidamente, preocupados como cualquier padre, comenzaron a interrogar a su pequeña. No encontraron nada anormal, solo que había comido muchas galletas en la escuela así que asumieron que se debía a eso. Siguieron conversando y jugando hasta que Edward tuvo que volver a su trabajo.

Bella se despidió de su marido, dejó que su hija lo hiciera y ambas salieron del hospital rumbo al parque de diversiones. Hoy estaba especialmente contenta, por eso decidió que aún era muy temprano para volver a casa, después de todo Nessie era muy aguantadora y siempre se quedaba hasta muy tarde despierta, tan tarde, que a veces sus padres se dormían antes que ella.

No eran ni las ocho cuando su hija se quedó dormida en un banco mientras tomaban una malteada. Era extraño pero hoy había sido un día muy agitado, tal vez eso había cansado a su pequeña. La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el auto. Luego de acomodarla con mucho cuidado en el asiento trasero se acomodó en su asiento y manejó hasta su casa.

...

Miraba nuevamente los resultados y no podía creer lo que leía. Cuando Bella le había comentado que Nessie últimamente estaba muy cansada le pareció que ella tal vez estaba exagerando, pero luego de ver los resultados de los análisis que él mismo había ordenado estaba preocupado. Su niña tenía anemia, y eso lo atemorizaba.

-¿Y qué puede ser? –Le preguntó Bella -¿Por qué tiene anemia? También me preocupa su falta de apetito, tal vez es por eso... ¿Tú que opinas?

-¡No sé Bella! –Le dijo desesperado, se le ocurrían miles de cosas, pero no podía saber nada con exactitud sin hacer más estudios.

Y eso hicieron, le realizaron más análisis, muchos para una niña tan pequeña, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando se tiene un padre médico y una madre enfermera con acceso a un hospital, miles de estudios.

Los endemoniados resultados llegaron un viernes a la tarde. Era el día libre de Edward por lo que estaba junto a su familia mirando una película en el televisor. Nessie, mucho más delgada que unos meses atrás, se encontraba dormida en el sillón. Bella tomó primero el sobre.

Lo leyó muchas veces, sin llegar a comprender cómo algo así le sucedía a su bebé. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y fue ahí cuando su esposo supo que algo no estaba bien. Sin perder tiempo en consular a su esposa tomó el sobre y leyó. Inmediatamente miró a su hija, ella no podía... ese sobre estaba equivocado.

_Leucemia..._ Eso era lo que significaban todas esas extrañas palabra y eso números. Ellos lo sabían.

Lloraron abrazados y mirando a su hija. La luz de sus vidas se estaba apagando y ya no había mucho por hacer.

...

Por todo su pequeño cuerpito salían cables y tubos. Se pasaba prácticamente todo el día durmiendo, los tratamientos la dejaban exhausta y a fin de cuentas ya no hacían nada. Bella lloraba como todas las tardes, los días de su hija estaban contados. Edward a su lado, como siempre, también lloraba. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo vivir sin su ángel, por Nessie se habían conocido y por ella habían vivido.

Escuchaban el sonido del respirador artificial, y se les partía el alma. Veían la niñez de su hija, la adolescencia, la juventud de Nessie perdida y simplemente dejaban de respirar. Su mundo estaba destruido y todas sus esperanzas aniquiladas. El oncólogo ya lo había dicho: Dos meses como máximo. Y de eso ya hacía cuarenta días.

-He estado pensando... –Dijo Edward, aún no estaba decidido, pero quería hablarlo con su esposa –Podríamos llevarnos a Nessie a casa, ahí va a estar más cómoda.

-¡NO! –gritó Bella.

Si se la llevaban a casa era darse por vencidos, era admitir que ya no había ninguna salida, era llevársela para morir, para que se acueste y nunca más despierte. Ella no estaba lista para desprenderse de su bebé, y no lo haría.

Los minutos, horas y días pasaban. Había habido algunos cambios, pero ninguno de ellos era bueno, Reneesme solo empeoraba. Una tarde, luego de tres día de inconciencia, Nessie abrió sus ojitos, ya no estaban llenos de ese brillo que los caracterizaba, pero era Nessie y estaba despierta.

-¿Mami? –Preguntó en un susurro, ya ni fuerzas para hablar tenía.

-Aquí estoy cariño –Dijo Bella mientras tomaba su manito –Te amo.

-No me gusta el hospital... quiero ir a casa, ya no aguanto más –Bella besó a su bebé y salió de la sala.

Su hija se estaba dando por vencida y ella no quería llorar delante de su bebé. Corrió por el hospital en busca de su marido, él estaba trabajando allí mismo. Entró en su consultorio sin siquiera tocar la puerta, en esos momentos no le importaba nada más.

Lo primero que pensó Edward cuando la vio fue lo peor, su hija ya no estaba. Pero al ser arrastrado hasta el cuarto de su pequeña y verla con los ojos abiertos comprendió la reacción de su esposa. Todo estaba llegando a su fin. Tomó la mano de Nessie y pasó su otro brazo por la cintura de su esposa. Apretó el botón rojo y llamó a la enfermera.

-¿Nos tomaría una foto? –Le dijo entregándole una cámara. La enfermera asintió y disparó el flash –Iré a hablar con su médico, le diré que nos vamos a casa.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital tan despacio que se preguntaba si realmente estaba avanzando. La decisión que se acababa de tomar lo dejaba muerto en vida. Él sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer por su hija era dejar que pase sus últimos días en casa, rodeada de sus seres queridos y de todo sus juguetes, aunque él sabía que no podría jugar, apenas podía permanecer despierta más de una hora.

...

Bella quería salir corriendo de ese cuarto, no creía tener las fuerzas suficiente para soportar lo que iba a suceder. Nessie había egresado del hospital hacía dos días y ya no tenía los días contados, ahora tenía las horas contadas. Eran las tres de la madrugada y ella podía ver como cada vez el pecho de su hija se inflaba menos, cada suspiro le costaba más que el anterior. A su lado tenía a su esposo, él lloraba igual que ella. El resto de la familia estaba abajo, en el living, ellos se habían ofrecido para acompañarlos en este momento tan difícil, pero ellos no los querían ahí, en la habitación de su hijita, junto a ellos. Esta era su despedida, los padres dirían adiós a su hija, y dejarían de ser llamados "Mami y Papi". Ahora solo serían "Bella y Edward".

Nessie respiró una vez más y ya nunca más lo volvió a hacer.

Ambos padres profirieron un grito desgarrador, en la planta baja todos comenzaron a llorar, Reneesme ya no estaba con ellos.

...

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, sus últimos rayos iluminaban algunas lapidas, entre ellas la que sería de Nessie. Sus padres escuchaban atentamente las palabras del cura, tratando de encontrar algún consuelo, algo que los ayudara a seguir a delante. El pequeño ataúd comenzó descender y en poco tiempo estuvo bajo tierra. Edward y Bella no tenían forma de expresar lo que sentían, solo lloraban en silencio. Se sentían vacíos...

Unos golpecitos alertaron a Bella e instintivamente llevó sus manos a su vientre, para luego mirar al cielo y pensar en su pequeña.

Y Bella había roto su tercer regla: Nunca creer en los finales felices

* * *

Su opinion??


End file.
